Where You Belong
by hellhaths
Summary: Because Callie was seven when they were taken away from Stef and Lena, and they were with them for almost a year before that. She has memories that she shares with her brother, because they were the first house they were in after their parents died, and they were the last house they ever felt safe in too. - / - AU. Triggers Apply. Slow-Burn. No Brallie.
1. Chapter One

**Notes:** See below.  
**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own any rights regarding The Fosters. I have taken creative liberty with it's canon but that's it.  
**Important:** This story will contain triggering content that will be noted at the start of every chapter. There are also some scenes that occur non-linearly, meaning it will switch between what's happening present day and what has happened in the past. Those scenes are in _italics_.

* * *

_"Callie!" Even she startles at the sound that tears from Lena's throat as she turns the corner and finds her six year old balancing precariously on a stool beside the sink. Rushing forward as Callie whipped around, eyes wide, Lena's hands slide under the girl's arms and she lifts her up on to her hip. Callie blinks, a crease between her brow as Lena holds her close to her chest, her lips pressed against Callie's forehead and one hand running through her hair. Lena's eyes are closed as she pictures every what if situation that could have come with Callie falling from such a height, and she can feel her heart pound, unwilling to settle._

_"Lena," Callie whines, trying to squirm out of her arms but Lena just holds on to her even tighter, shaking her head and silently prompting Callie to stop. "Baby girl, you scared me. You can't climb up there on your own, you could've gotten hurt." Lena can hear the fear in her voice as she pulls back and looks at Callie, her brown eyes staring in to Lena's own and Lena melts._

_Callie and her brother, Jude, had joined their little family of three a month ago, fresh to the system and their first charges as foster parents. It was only supposed to be a temporary placement, but within a week both Lena and Stef had fallen in love with the six and three year old's and were discussing the possibility of adoption. It was a stretch, considering they were new to the system themselves and they couldn't adopt every child they fostered in the coming years, but there was just something about Callie and Jude that tugged at their hearts. They knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that those kids were theirs. They belonged with them, and Brandon, and the five of them were meant to be a family._

_So seeing Callie balance on a stool too high for her to climb alone, watching as the stool shifted under her weight when Lena had startled her, it was scary. It was terrifying. And Lena held Callie close unwilling to let her go, even as the six year old struggled in her arms. Callie had only just started to adjust to the affection her foster parents were prone to indulging in. When she had first come to them, she shied away from everything, and she hadn't spoken for three days. "Sorry," she mumbled in to Lena's neck and Lena sighed, brushing down Callie's hair with the palm of her hand. "It's okay, baby. It's okay."_

_She smiled at her, and Callie smiled back, and Lena's heart jumped. She loved this girl more than she could explain in words, and as an educator, that was quite a feat. With Callie settled on her hip, Lena glanced towards the counter Callie had attempted to climb and she sighed, shaking her head and turning towards her wayward ( one-day ) daughter, playfully narrowing her eyes. "Something you want to tell me, bug?"_

_Callie shied briefly, before gathering her courage and pointing towards the cookies pushed up against the wall. "Jude wanted one," she said, and Lena could tell the tiny girl felt justified in her attempt at stealing a treat before dinner, considering it was for her brother. Lena hid her smile behind pursed lips as she bounced Callie on her hip and Callie's arms wound around Lena's neck. "Is that right? Jude wanted one?" Callie nodded, and Lena shook her head as Callie hid her face in Lena's hair. "Mhm, you sure you didn't want one too?" She shook her head this time, but Lena could feel Callie's lips stretch in to a smile against her neck, and Lena couldn't stop her own from forming. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told her dinner wouldn't be for another few hours, as it was only just after two in the afternoon. Normally, Stef was the one who allowed treats, sneaking them behind Lena's back thinking Lena didn't know. But it was a game the kids and Stef liked to play, and Lena couldn't possibly take that away from them._

_Just this once, she wanted to play._

_"Don't tell Mom, okay baby?" She whispered conspiratorially to Callie, who looked up at her with a wide grin and even wider brown eyes, and Lena shook her head. She was a goner for that puppy persona of Callie's, and she knew Stef fared no better. They would have to harden themselves against their daughter's natural built-in weapon lest she end up calling all the shots. With Callie held on her hip and supported by one hand, Lena drew the jar towards her with the other and took out two of the oatmeal cookies they had made earlier in the week. Handing one to Callie, Lena grinned as she mumbled a quiet "thank you" before she began carefully munching on her prize. With another kiss to her forehead, Lena put Callie down and handed her the other cookie. "Share with your brother, Cal." She reminded her, though she knew there was no reason too. Callie had always taken care of Jude and she would never take something from him, least of all, food. Callie nodded, wandering away while Lena watched, and she shook her head._

_"I love you, baby girl." She called out after her, and she felt nothing but love when she heard Callie call back from around the corner._

_"Love you, Mama!"_

* * *

It's chaos that morning. Stef stands at the kitchen table, coffee in hand and a piece of toast in the other as her kids run in and around her, shouting at each other from opposite sides of the house. She expertly ignores them, just watching as Mariana calls out to Lena from upstairs asking where her jacket is, the one with the studs. Stef smirks at Lena who looks up at the ceiling, Mariana's floor, the slightest glare in her expression because everyone knows Lena hates it when they yell in the house, and there's no chance she'll answer her. Before she's even given the opportunity to try, Mariana's yelling out that she found it and she'll just be one more minute, which is Mariana-speak for another ten.

Lena sighs, and Stef snorts in to her coffee.

It's just another typical day in the Adams Foster household.

Jesus comes barreling in to the kitchen, sliding in to a seat beside Lena at the end of the table and immediately, without so much as a good morning, begins to pour half the contents of the cereal box in to his bowl. Both women watch him in silence as he twists open the milk and drowns his breakfast before he starts shoving mouthful after mouthful in. Stef's head cants to the side, watching in morbid fascination as her fifteen year old son seems to inhale his breakfast. Lena just watches, horrified. Brandon wanders in as his mothers observe his brother, taking two pieces of toast as he sits opposite and slathers it in butter and jam, his headphones in and a piece playing so loud, it draws both women's attention. Now, they're glancing between both boys and they barely notice when Mariana appears at the end of the table. "That's gross, Jesus." She comments as she reaches for an apple and Jesus just holds up his hand, palm up, blocking his view of her and effectively icing her out.

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes, snatching a bagel from the table and shoving the apple in to her bag. She turns on her heel and walks from the kitchen to the front door, and both parents know she'll be sitting outside on the swing until Lena's ready to drive them all to school. Stef leans forward, bending at the waist with her elbows on the table and her coffee held up to her lips as she watches Jesus demolish his cereal, down an entire glass of orange juice and then shove a piece of plain toast in his mouth, held between his teeth. He mumbles _"laters, moms"_ with his mouth full and Lena scolds him as he disappears around the corner before she deflates, already exhausted at only seven fifteen. They both look at Brandon, who finally looks up from his plate. Their oldest reaches up, pulls out an earbud and asks in confusion. "What?" When he receives no explanation for their staring, he shrugs, finishes his toast and follows his siblings out the front door. Both women remain exactly where they were before their brood invaded the kitchen, Stef standing beside Lena.

"Just once, I'd like to experience a family breakfast during the week." Stef snorted in to her coffee again at Lena's comment, finishing her morning brew and reaching over to pick up the kids plates, walking them over to the sink. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. But dream big, babe." Lena glares at Stef, her glare softening as Stef returns to Lena's side, bending down to kiss her goodbye. "You okay?" She asks quietly, and Lena nods. "Are you?" She asks back, and Stef just smiles. But there's something almost sad about it, and she knows today will be a tough day. "Do you think it'll ever get any easier?"

They both pause, Stef hesitating to answer while Lena composes herself. They both know it won't, that this day all those years ago will weigh on their mind for the rest of their days. And they don't want it to get easier, they don't want to forget how hard November 12th is for them or why. But it's not easy, and both would love nothing more than to call in sick and spend the day together. Remembering. Grieving.

Because while three kids had come and gone through their kitchen, they both know it should have been five.

Her throat tightens with emotion she can't afford to shed, because she has to go to work and pretend she's happy and pretend she's not still heartbroken. Lena sighs, leaning to the side and resting her head against Stef's chest. Stef's hands rise, her fingers sinking in to Lena's curls as she bows her head forward and they both close their eyes. The sound of the car horn blaring breaks them from their moment and Lena exhales in irritation, but Stef calms her down with a kiss to her temple. "They don't know, love." She reminds her wife, and Lena nods. "I know."

Brandon knows, which is why neither of the mother's had scolded him for his headphones at breakfast. All the kids know how they feel about tech at the table, but today... today they could make an exception. With an already exhausted sigh, Lena slips from her stool and kisses Stef one last time before she braves the outside world, prepared to drive her three kids to Anchor Beach, all while thinking about another two.

Stef watched them leave from the door, before she leaned back and turned her head towards the staircase. The wall's scattered with pictures, photos of Lena and Stef and the kids. There's one tucked in the middle of them all, one that Jesus and Mariana only know so much about before they stopped asking questions. Two children, one a four year old boy and the other, a seven year old girl. She's hugging him from behind, the tree in the backyard in the background, and both are laughing at the camera.

A slow exhale passes through Stef's lips before she shakes her head and moves back to the kitchen, quietly cleaning up the mess left behind before she fixes her uniform, picks up her bag and leaves for work.

It's gonna be a long day.

* * *

"I've got work this afternoon buddy so you'll have to sit in one of the booths and do your homework." She's quiet as she talks to him, not wanting to risk waking up their current guardian at seven o'clock in the morning when he doesn't usually wake up until near noon. She'd managed to fix them both something to eat, just dry cereal because the milk was out of date, but her brother ate as much of it as he could. Not happy that he'll have no lunch, she drops her own breakfast in to a small zip-lock bag before packing it in to his bag for school. "I know it's not much but hopefully I can swing free fries from Cook for dinner." She smiles at him, and he smiles back at her, but neither one of them feel any relief.

She glanced at her watch, an old thing that she'd found at a former home that she'd managed to restore through resilience, determination, and google. Shaking her head, she moved around the kitchen in barefeet before she nudged her brother and inclined her head towards the front door. "Let's go, or you'll be late." He nods obediently, following his sister. They're both unusually quiet as they pick up their shoes and slip outside, gently closing the door behind them before they both sit on the stoop and put on their shoes. Taking his hand, they start walking, bypassing the bus stop because they don't have enough for the fare today. They'd used most of it on new second-hand clothes.

"Callie?" Her brother asks quietly as they walk. He's thirteen, but he's experienced more than your average grown man, and it hurts his sister that he's seen things he shouldn't have. He's such a good kid and she's only ever done her best to protect him. "Yeah?" She asks him just as quietly, the both of them looking first right, then left, before they crossed the road. She drops her brother's hand and he immediately grasps at the straps of his bag, she does the same as she looks down at him while they walk. "Do you think we'll ever get a family?"

Callie's lips part but words die in her throat. She doesn't want to give Jude false hope, but she doesn't want him to lose hope completely. So she shrugs, averting her gaze so he doesn't look up at her and see that she's lying. "We're the only family we need, bud." It's not the answer either of them want, but it's all they've got for now. They cross another two streets when Jude speaks again, this time much quieter and Callie has to bend slightly just to hear him.

"Do you think we'll find another Stef and Lena?"

Her breath catches and her heart aches at the reminder. He doesn't remember them all that well. Bits and pieces, here and there. He remembers more of them than he does their birth parents, which is fine. Callie prefers that. But he knows the stories. Because Callie was seven when they were taken away from Stef and Lena, and they were with them for almost a year before that. She has memories that she shares with her brother, because they were the first house they were in after their parents died, and they were the last house they ever felt safe in too. "Callie?" She blinks, pulled from her thoughts by Jude, who looks down at the sidewalk, counting the cracks as they pass. Her arm slides around his neck and she draws him in to her side, sighing heavily. "Probably not."

She could try and find them, she's sure. She might not remember where they lived but she knows their names, and she knows Stef wore a uniform and Lena was a teacher. It wouldn't be that hard, she'd just have to go to the library and use the computer, because god forbid she try and use the one at the house. She could try and find them, she's sure. But whether she wants too is another thing entirely.

* * *

**Notes:** So I haven't written fics in a while, I'm a bit rusty. I'm hoping this will become a slow-burn fic, with a lot of angst and drama. I'm a sucker for angst. I'm also a sucker for the mother-daughter relationship, and The Fosters really delivered on that front. I do not ship Brallie, I won't write it. Please don't ask me too. As you can see, this is AU. I have ideas in mind that I want to write about here so hopefully I can update regularly for you guys. I might need to implement a schedule so I can keep myself on track. Anyway, let me know what you think. Any comments and/or suggestions are welcome. On that note,

**Important!** I want to start a collection of one-shots directly involving Callie and her relationship with the family, especially Stef and Lena, but also the kids as well. I'd love some prompts and ideas. I have a few of my own that I really want to work on, as well as different variations of when Callie ( and Jude ) first refer to Stef and Lena as Mom and Mama. I know it's been done but, not by me. So please send your prompts my way via either a review or a PM.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes:** See below.  
**Triggers:** Brief mention of homophobia, alludes to violence and child abuse.

* * *

The halls of Anchor Beach are deserted during third period, save for a senior or two sitting against the lockers with their books in their laps. Lena's not naive enough to believe every one of her students are in the class they're supposed to be in, and she wouldn't be surprised if she caught several trying to sneak in or out. She had been sitting in her office trying to work on the budget report for that term but when she had read through the same page for the third time in a row, she knew she needed to take a break. Just to clear her head. She needed fresh air and, considering she worked quite literally on the beach, that wasn't hard to come by. She's outside within minutes of abandoning her desk, her hands clasped in front of her as she wanders towards the edge of campus. Her right thumb rubs circles in to her left palm as she inhales deeply, the sea breeze just barely brushing her curls.

On cue, her phone vibrates in her jacket pocket and, with her eyes closed, Lena slips her hand in and retrieves it, swiping it to answer without looking at the caller id. "Does this year feel different to you?" She asks quietly, opening her eyes to stare at the beach. Stef, sitting in the cruiser while Mike gets himself something to eat, sighs. Her elbow lifts, resting on the passenger door as she turns her head and looks out the window. "I don't know why," she confirms, both women falling in to a comfortable quiet. "We're coming up on ten years, Lena." As if her wife wasn't well aware. This year marks nine, next year marks ten. Ten long years without their eldest daughter and youngest son.

"Callie's eighteen in two." Lena comments, Callie's name soft-spoken, as it always is between them. Stef exhales a shuddered breath, swallowing the emotion thick in her throat. "Yeah..."

They don't speak much, just sit and stand, listening to each other breathe. Stef turns her head, sighing heavily as she watches Mike exit the shop with two cups in hand and a packet under his arm. "Mike got me coffee," she says with an exhaled laugh, a touch of exasperation in her tone, and Lena smiles, amused. "Do you think he remembered the sugar?" The blonde cop shakes her head, even though she knows her wife can't see her. "Doubt it. He didn't when we were married." Lena hummed, slowly wandering towards a tree just off the sidewalk where she turns and leans against it, her ankles crossing as one arm winds around her waist.

"The kid's are walking home this afternoon, I have an after-school staff meeting until five." Lena's eyes rise, and her head turns. She watches as a student rushes across the quad and her brow quirks. He's either late, or he skipped. She makes a mental note to check. "I'm on patrol until six." Stef smiled at Mike as he climbed in to the driver's side, handing her a cup and she takes a sip, swallowing the bitter taste and hiding her distaste by once again looking out the window. "No sugar?" Lena asks, and Stef just hums.

"Are you..." Lena starts, before she stops and sighs, shaking her head as she pushes away from the tree and begins to slowly walk back towards the school. "Are you going to call Bill tonight?" She doesn't know why she asked. Maybe for the reassurance. Or as a reminder. Though she doubts she needs to remind Stef to ring the social worker. They call him so often, sporadically throughout the months but always on November 12th. Neither one knows why. He can't give them any more information about Callie and Jude beyond letting them know that they're alive. Which fails to reassure either mother. They know the kids are with a family, but that's all.

"At lunch."

"Stef."

The blonde's tone had indicated exactly how Stef felt about Bill whenever it came to Callie and Jude. "It wasn't Bill's fault," she defends, half-heartedly. And despite how much she wants to believe that, even Lena felt a touch of resentment towards the older man. He was the case worker for their kids, but when Callie and Jude were removed from their care, he wasn't there to defend them. It was gut-wrenching, and neither woman had managed to forgive him over the following months. They'd tried to foster more kids, just six months after Callie and Jude were taken away, but their hearts weren't in it. The twins had been an unexpected surprise, an emergency placement. They were only supposed to stay with Stef and Lena for a few weeks, until Bill could find them somewhere permanent. The more time they spent with them, the more they grew to love them. And though they could never replace Callie and Jude in their hearts, they could certainly make room for the twins too.

It had been a long and difficult discussion, their decision to adopt Jesus and Mariana. They had come in to their lives less than a year after Callie and Jude were forcefully removed and neither women were sure if they were ready. They fought. Most of the night and in to that morning.

* * *

_"Lena..."_

_Stef shook her head, crossing the bedroom and tugging at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, leaving her in just her bra as she tossed the garment in to the basket in the ensuite. "- we can't go through that again, I can't go through it again. I love those kids but... after Callie, and Jude..." God damn, she missed her children. She missed the way Callie would wait at the foot of the stairs for her to come home from work. Opening that door and seeing her, elbows on her knees and chin in her hands. The way her eyes lit up and "Stef!" turning in to "Mom!" before she flew towards her, arms outstretched. And Stef, always ready, would drop her bag and open her arms, catching her as she jumped. And she missed the way Jude would crawl in to Lena's lap, his sister curled in to her side while Brandon stretched out beside Stef, his head on her shoulder. And Jude would sit there quietly, playing with Lena's hair. He and Callie liked to pull at a ringlet and watch as it pulled out straight before springing back in to a curl. He'd laugh, and Lena would smile, and she missed that. She missed them so much, it hurt. Even now, nearly a year since the last time they'd seen their youngest's. _

_"Don't." Lena argues, pulling Stef back from her thoughts. She turns the bed, picking up unnecessary pillows and moving them aside as she watches Stef move about the room. Her hand lifts and she points at Stef and Lena's not an aggressive person. She's not a fan of conflict. But Stef can hear the tension in her tone, the way she stresses a single word. "Do you think this isn't hard for me too? I want my kids back, Stef. I want them to come home, where they belong, with us. But the twins... they need us too, love. Why can't we do it all? Fight for Callie and-and Jude, and adopt the twins? Maybe... maybe this time, we'll get a judge who will look at us and won't assume we're unfit just because we're a-a same sex couple." The tail-end of her rant drifts off, bitter, as she forcefully slams the last pillow down beside the bed. She crawls on top, moving to sit on her heels, kneeling in the middle of the mattress as she stares at Stef. She's so angry about the system, and the courts, and the homophobic judge unfortunate enough to preside of their adoption case for Callie and Jude. They'd made an appeal and it went nowhere. They weren't even allowed contact with their kids because it 'wasn't safe'. "It's not fair to Jesus and Mariana if we give up on them-" _

_"It's not fair to Callie and Jude, either!" _

_Stef snaps. For once, she turns her glare on Lena and she stands there, arms crossed over her chest, defensive. Lena's lips part, but she doesn't know what to say, so Stef continues. "How do you think they'll feel when they come home and they find out we adopted two more kids while they were gone? That we adopted them first? That we moved them in to their rooms because we had nowhere else to put them?" Drifting towards the bed, Stef moves just out of reach of where Lena sits, her arms moving from across her chest to her hands on her hips. "I love the twins, I love them so much. Please, please don't think I don't. I want them to be happy, and safe, and I want them to be a part of our family, permanently. But we have two more kids out there, who knows where, and I-I don't want them to think... I don't want them to think we gave up on _them_. I don't want them to think we don't want them anymore." Tears well up in Stef's eyes. It's been a long night. This argument has been ongoing for days but only really heated up tonight, and she's exhausted. They both are. Lena sniffs, her breathing shaky as she tries to calm herself down. While Stef clenches her hands in to fists, forcing herself too. _

_Stef turns, sitting on the edge of the bed and after a moment of silence, she feels Lena move across until she's behind the blonde. Lena embraces Stef from behind, her nose touching Stef's neck as she rests her chin on the fairer woman's shoulder, and bows her head. Both women eyes are closed as they mourn the approaching anniversary of their losing Callie and Jude. "If we don't adopt the twins, Stef... we have to call Bill." Lena's voice is quiet as she speaks. She doesn't want to give the twins up, she wants them. But continuing to foster them when they can't adopt, it's not fair either. Because there could be another family out there who do want to adopt Jesus and Mariana, another family who aren't missing a part of them they won't ever, nor want to, replace. _

_Exhaling slowly, Stef opens her eyes and shakes her head before turning to look in to Lena's eyes. "No."_

* * *

"So, what gives?"

"Dude?"

_"Jesus!"_

His head lifts, a furrow between his brow as he stares around the table at lunch. He'd already eaten his food during class, and he was stealing bits and pieces from his sister who, despite their differences, just pushed her lunch across to him. Looking at their friends, he sat a little straighter. "What?" They stare at him, glancing between him and Mariana before Nick shoves his shoulder. "Bro, you've been out of it all fucking day."

Jesus shrugged, sharing a look with Mariana.

It's November 12th.

November 12th has always been a difficult day for their family. More for their moms, sure. And for Brandon too. But neither twin had ever met their unofficial siblings. They've seen their picture, from the wall by the stairs and in their mom's bedroom. But they joined the family some time after Callie and Jude were removed. Today is a sad day for their parents, so it's a sad day for them too. That's just how it's always been. And they can't explain why. Because they've never told anyone about the kids who were supposed to be their sister and brother. Not even Lexi knew, and she'd been Mariana's best friend since they joined the Adams Foster family. A part of Jesus has always wanted to meet them. Callie and Jude. Because they must've been pretty special, if his mom's had wanted to adopt them. And it made him angry that they couldn't, that they'd lost their kids before they even had them. It wasn't fair. Stef and Lena were the best parents anyone could've asked for. How anyone would take their kids away from them just because they were both chicks was fucking stupid, as far as he was concerned. So he was sad, and pissed. And he knew Mariana felt the same. But he also knew a part of his sister was jealous, and insecure.

He looked at her, and she ignored him. Choosing to talk to Emma about STEAM instead.

"I'm outta here," he said suddenly, standing from the table and swinging his backpack over his shoulder. Ignoring the group, he walks away. Instead of going in to the school, he walks in the opposite direction. He's not going to class. He'll take the detention, and he'll take the lecture from Mama.

* * *

They have to run. Jude's by her side, holding on to her hand as they run down the sidewalk. She reaches out, grasps at the door handle and pulls it open, holding it as she lifts her arm and he ducks under, letting go of her hand as he runs in. They slow to a walk, both of them out of breath as Callie ties her hair up in to a higher ponytail than the loose one she'd worn it in all day. "You're late," she hears from the kitchen at the back and she curses under her breath. "Shit." Jude looks up at her, disapproving, and she just smiles at him tiredly. "I know, I know. Sorry," she says both to her brother and to her boss, who she can see through the service window of the diner. Swinging her bag off her shoulder, she holds it out to Jude who takes it without protest, before making his way over to the booth he usually sits in at the back.

"Start with your math, Jude. You can't keep putting it off, it's due tomorrow." Callie calls out as she rounds the counter and moves towards the food already waiting. She holds her hand up, Daphne slapping her hand with her own before swinging it forward and tapping her on the ass, laughing as Callie jumps and glares over her shoulder. There's nothing between them, but they're good friends. Surprisingly. She grabs an apron, tying it around her waist before she reaches up for an order. Taking it in hand, she glances around the establishment before spotting the number. Walking it over, she smiled at the elderly couple and placed their sandwiches down in the middle. Looking over her shoulder at the clock, she saw it read only 3.35PM and she exhaled slowly. She's only got a short shift, covering the tail end of Daphne's so she can go spend time with her daughter. As long as they're back in the house by seven, they should be fine. Jim doesn't usually get back until well after nine, and they'll both be in bed by then, out of his sight. It's just like any other day... what could happen?

* * *

She was supposed to finish at six. She would've been home by quarter past, dinner would've been ready by quarter to, they would've eaten as a family and the kids would've retreated to their rooms to do whatever it is teenagers today do. She would've spent the night with Lena, thinking about Callie and Jude and all the what was and what could have been's. Then, they would've gone to bed, cuddled as they cried, and fallen asleep to dream about their family of seven.

She was supposed to finish at six.

Instead, they end up out near San Ysidro chasing down a joyrider who they finally corner just before the border. It's just after seven, she's tired and hungry and she's already on edge, considering the day. When they walk back to the cruiser, she slams the door shut and Mike just shakes his head. He knows what the date is. He knows they're late. He knows she was supposed to be home half an hour ago. So he just starts the car and prepares to make the twenty-something minute drive back when the radio cracks.

_"10-33. I repeat. 10-33. We have a 10-16 and a 10-10 in San Ysidro. Possible 10-32. I repeat, suspect may be armed. Reports two minors inside the house."_

Stef swears, reaching for the radio. "Foster and Foster. 10-76. ETA... eight minutes." Mike turns on the sirens, and he puts pressure on the accelerator. "You're already late, Stef." But the blonde just shakes her head, reaching up to hold on to the handle as they race towards their destination. "There're kids involved, Mike." And that's all she needs to say. Because maybe they would have left the call-in if it was anything else, but when it involves children? They can't let that go.

* * *

**Notes.** First things first. I'm Australian, and I'm not a cop. So there might be some terms that I use incorrectly or that don't make sense because I'm from Australia and this is set in America. I've googled some police codes and they might not be accurate but they'll suffice for me. Hopefully they will for you too. I'll note what each code means down below. Second thing. I'm also not a social worker. I don't know how the system works but I will try my best to keep it accurate. That said, I don't know if children could be removed from a home because the judge presiding over their case is homophobic. For the purposes of this story though, I will be assuming they can. At least, back then they could. Times change, yada yada. There's... a lot of things that factored in to the how and why Callie and Jude were taken away from Stef and Lena. All will be revealed in due time. Thirdly. I'm updating this... pretty quickly, if I'm honest. Updates may slow down over time but right now, my muse is high. I know the chapters are jumping between characters but as the story progresses chapters will start to focus more on one character than several. And hopefully, they'll get longer too.

_**Police Codes**_

_10-33: Emergency_  
_10-16: Domestic Problem_  
_10-10: Fight In Progress_  
_10-32: Man With Gun_  
_10-76: Enroute_

I really appreciate all the reviews so far. All your comments and suggestions, theories and whatnot. Keep 'em coming.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes.** See below

**Important!** Guys, you really need to chill. This is a non-linear work of fiction, it's basically a puzzle. That means you've really got to pay attention to the details instead of jumping the gun. If you read the flashback in the last chapter carefully, than you know at least part of the reason why Stef and Lena were allowed to adopt the twins but not Callie and Jude. And you should really read the notes at the end of each chapter too, because I mentioned in the previous chapter that there were other reasons that factored in to why they lost custody. It'll make sense as the story progresses, but I haven't contradicted myself. I know what I'm doing. It may not be entirely accurate to how the system works in the real world, but this isn't the real world. Relax. If you don't want to read it, don't read it. I'm not changing anything.

**Triggers.** Child abuse, violence, guns.

* * *

They get to the house just before seven. After a long day at school and a short shift covering for Daphne, Callie's ready to crawl in to bed and sleep until the new year. But she can't. Jude still needs help with his math, because even though she told him to start his homework with it, he'd given up before he finished and moved on to English instead. So he needs help with his fractions, which is fine. Callie's not great with math either, but she knows the basics. It won't take too long, hopefully, to help Jude finish. They've already eaten, thanks to Cook. That's the best part of Callie's job. Not including getting paid, because that's pretty damn good too. But actually having enough food for the both of them.

When they get back from the house, they're wet. It had started raining just before the end of Callie's shift and it didn't let up as they walked home. She looked at Jude, and she sighed. He'll get sick if he doesn't warm up. "Go have a shower, bud." She tells him, nudging him towards the bathroom. He looks at her, and she just smiles. When he disappears around the corner, she feels exhaustion sink in. Removing her worn jacket, her hand slips in to her pocket and she pulls out the tips she'd made. It's not much, maybe twenty bucks, if that. But it's money.

There's no real safe place for her to stow her cash. They don't have much in terms of things, their possessions far and few between. But she enters the room she shares with her brother and she opens up the blue duffel she keeps packed for a quick removal... or an escape. The bag is lined, and there's a tear on the side. That's where she keeps her money. So it can't be seen when the bag is opened. So it won't fall out if it's searched. Stuffing the cash in with the rest she'd saved up, Callie tightened her wet ponytail and closed the bedroom door behind her. They don't get long in the shower, because the heating is fickle and they can't afford to use it all up before Jim gets his. So by the time she's left the bedroom, Jude's already out. His hair is still wet, so she takes the towel he had used to dry his body and ruffles his hair, drying it off for him. He smiles, and Callie smiles, and it's a good night.

Jude retreats to their room, taking out his homework so that Callie can help him once she's had her shower. She won't be long. Two minutes, max. By the time she's drying off her own hair, he's waiting for her, spread out on his stomach on the floor of their room. "I've got six questions left, I don't know the answer to any of them." He complains, and Callie nods. "Well, you _will_ know them by the time we're done. Don't worry. It's not the end of the world if you get one wrong." Brushing her hair, it slicks back, still wet. There are droplets running down her neck but she doesn't pay them any attention as she sits herself down beside her brother and starts to help him with his homework.

With Callie helping him, they've finished Jude's homework by seven and Callie leaves him in their room to entertain himself. She heads downstairs, sighing as she picks up the dishes Jim had left in the living room and kitchen. She's at the sink when she hears the sound of tires on gravel, and she glances over her shoulder to look through the window in the living room as headlights shine in and turn off. He's early, she thinks as she glances up at the clock on the wall. He doesn't usually come back until about nine.

The door opens and he stumbles in. Callie bites her tongue, averts her gaze and finishes washing the plate in her hands. It's clear that he's drunk. He mumbles to himself incoherently as he makes his way past the kitchen and down the hall. Callie holds her breath as he passes, releasing it slowly before she focus' on the plate and scrubs as hard as she can. "What the fuck are you wearing?!" The plate falls from her hands, crashing to the ground and shattering on impact as Callie immediately turns around. His voice had reached every corner of the house, and she heard the sound of skin on skin. And Jude cried out. Move faster, she pushes herself to get between her brother and their foster father when she sees him looming over Jude. Her eyes dart between the adult and her brother, and she inhales sharply at what set Jim off.

The dress Jude has on isn't the most fashionable of designs but he didn't mean anything by wearing it. He's just a kid. Jim doesn't seem to see it that way. "I fucking knew you were a fairy." He growls, reaching out and grasping Jude by the fabric, pulling him off the ground. It jolts him, and he whimpers. Callie can see the redness of his cheek from where Jim had backhanded him, and the sight of her brother cowering pushes her to act.

"Get off him!" She shouts, rushing forward and wrenching her brother out of his grasp, getting in between them and placing Jude behind her. He towers above her but she stands her ground, refusing to break eye contact even as his, dark as they are, narrow. Her heart sinks, her throat feels tight with fear as he advances on the both of them and she has to back away, pushing Jude further back. He lifts a hand and she forces herself not to flinch, but when he tries to reach around her for Jude, she presses her palms against his chest and pushes him back, shoving him. His inebriation makes him unsteady on his feet and he staggers back, falling against the furniture and sending a picture frame crashing to the ground. Everyone stops. They all freeze, staring at each other before he grits his teeth, clenches his fists and stumbles back to his feet, rushing towards them. Callie pulls Jude out of the way, narrowly missing Jim. Pushing him ahead of her, she urges him to run.

It doesn't occur to her that Jude was in his room. That he had left the relative safety of their room for the dangerous waters of his. Her heart is racing as she pushes Jude towards the front door, fight or flight instinct kicking in and despite knowing they could lose everything they own to that house, she knows they just need to get out. Get out, and run. But something pulls her back. His hand curls in to the back of her shirt and he pulls, dragging her back as she shouts at Jude to keep going, but he stops. Callie slams in to the wall as he swings her around and his arm lifts, pressing in to her neck.

She can't breathe.

Clawing at his arms, her nails dig in to his flesh but he's too drunk and too angry to notice as she draws blood. "Stop!" She hears her brother shout, but a ringing starts in her ears and his voice sounds as if he were underwater. "Stop it, stop!" He doesn't move even as Jude knocks in to his side, but one of Callie's hands reaches out to push Jude back weakly. "J-Jude," she gasps, her eyes searching for his and there are tears streaming down his cheeks. Jim's other arm swings, hitting her in the stomach and she sucks in as much air as she can with him pressing down on her throat. Jude disappears and Callie looks back at him. His eyes are wild. They're dark. He's saying something, low and hissed between his grit teeth, but she can't really understand what he's saying. His words are slurring and she's starting to feel the affect of air deprivation.

The hand he was using to punch her in the stomach rises and her head snaps to the side as he backhands her before disappearing behind him and emerging with a gun. Callie's eyes widen, and she feels dread flood her body. She didn't know he carried. She didn't know he had a weapon. If she had known that, she would've prepared Jude better. She would've done things differently. Making an effort to free herself from Jim, she lifts a hand and claws at his face, scratching down his eye and cheek.

It's not much, but it's enough for him to recoil and she uses that to break free. Callie falls to the ground and crawls across the floor as he swipes at his cheek. She's on her feet again, rushing towards Jude and with Jim covering the front door they can only make a run for the back. She hears the sound of a gun cocking and she spins around, once again covering Jude as they back against the wall.

Lights flood through the living room window. Red and blue. But all she sees is black. The colour of his eyes. And the barrel of his gun.

Tonight is not a good night after all.

* * *

When they reach the address, there's already a patrol stationed at the front. The officers are standing outside, strapping on vests while a third is speaking with the growing audience out on the street. "A neighbor called it in," they're informed as they prepare themselves to enter the house. Stef's concern grows as she tightens the straps of the bulletproof vest around her waist. Her line of work is dangerous, and she knew that going in to it. But every time she has to suit up, she can't help but think about her family. She needs to be careful. She needs to go home to her wife and kids. But, she also needs to do her job.

"What have we got?" Mike asks, loading his gun just in case. The safety is on. They'll take it off when they approach the house but for now, they have to play it safe. "83 called 911. Resident is a Jim Pearson, he's got a history of resisting arrest and a DUI charge from in February. Wife passed last year, they've got two foster kids who were placed with them a year ago."

Stef swore, looking towards the house. She hated cases involving kids. And foster children were a particularly sore subject for the blonde. "He's armed?" She asked quietly as they move up the drive. "He has a permit and a revolver registered in his name." The officer confirms, and Stef nods in acknowledgement. They fall silent as they approach the house, Pearson's slurred words and raised voice drifting through the window. Stef and Mike motion towards the other cops. They break off, rounding the front of the house while Stef and her partner approach the back. Through the window they can see the backs of two kids, a boy held protectively behind an older girl. Pearson's gun is aimed at the girl and Stef swears again. It's a night for swearing, apparently. Rushing to the back, she looks at Mike who looks at her and when they hear the front door bust open, they follow suit and break through the back. "Police!" She shouts, while Mike orders him to put his gun down and the other two cops tell him to freeze.

Their own guns are raised, trained on the threat in the room as they make their way inside and Stef immediately breaks off towards the kids. "Put the gun down, now!" She shouts, eyes trained on Jim. But she stiffens at the sound of her name, her blood turning cold as her heart stops.

"Stef?"

It's quiet. Soft. Timid. Stef risks glancing towards the kids and her hold on her sidearm weakens. She feels sick. She feels numb. "Callie?" She breathes back, because although she's older than Stef remembers, and she doesn't look like she did when she was seven, there's no mistaking those eyes. That's her daughter, which means the boy hiding behind her is her son. There's a red mark on Jude's cheek as he looks at her from behind his sister, holding on to her arms like he were drowning and she was his life raft. She doesn't give herself time to look over Callie, because she's turning towards Jim Pearson and she feels angry. She's furious. Mike blocks her from advancing, his arm shooting out to hold her back and Stef's jaw clenches. She wants to hurt him for hurting her kids but she knows that could only end badly. So instead, she puts herself in front of Callie, protecting her just like she protects Jude and she adjusts her grip on her gun, knuckles turning white. She has to focus.

"Put down your weapon, Jim! Get on the ground, and put your hands on your head." One of the other officers shouts and he turns his head drunkenly, glaring at the cop as his hand shakes. She thinks, maybe, he'll listen. Maybe he'll realise he's in over his head here and he'll put his gun on the floor. Stef can tell the moment he decides not to heed their warnings. Time seems to slow, and as he turns back towards them, his arm steadying and lifting, Stef reaches back and reaches out to Callie, desperate to get the kids out of the line of fire. Moving back, Pearson's gun fires, his finger on the trigger as Stef side-steps and forces Callie and Jude to move with her. They narrowly miss getting shot, but another shot rings out and Stef glances over to Jim to see him doubled over on the ground. Mike had fired, and shot him in the shoulder. He dropped his gun, another cop moved forward and pushed it out of his reach with their foot.

Stef exhales.

Her gun lowers.

She turns.

She stares at Callie, her brown eyes wide as Jude clutches to her arm, his head bowed and resting against the Callie's back. She can just see him take a shuddered breath in before he starts to cry, and Callie turns to him immediately, breaking eye contact with Stef and drawing her brother in to her arms, hugging him tightly as his own wrap around her waist.

Stef doesn't miss the way Callie's breath hitches.

And she doesn't miss the way she grimaces.

And she doesn't miss the bruise forming on her jaw.

Or the split lip.

"Callie..."

* * *

_"Do you fight bad guys?" _

_It comes as a surprise. Callie's question. She and her brother haven't been with them for very long. Only a week now. In that time, Callie hasn't spoken much. Jude babbles, as any three year old is prone too, but he takes his cues from his sister. He doesn't interact much with either Lena or Stef, but he tells all kinds of stories to Callie. Callie just listens, and they've heard her speak to her brother. They have to strain their hearing just to hear her voice, but even that's not enough. Brandon doesn't get much of a reaction from her either, bar a glare or two of mistrust. She sticks by her brother like she's afraid he'll disappear, and it makes sense. One night, their mother is tucking them in to bed. The next morning, she's gone. _

_So when Callie finally speaks to them, they don't expect it. It happens over dinner. Lena was cutting up Jude's chicken for him. Bite size pieces for the three year old to pick up with his hands. Callie shook her head when Lena offered to cut hers. She's a big girl. She can do it herself. Brandon talks about his piano lesson. That's what Stef walks in to, still in her uniform. She moves towards the fridge, ruffling Brandon's hair and smiling at both Jude and Callie. Jude doesn't notice, too busy playing with his food. Callie watches her though, a tiny crease between her brow. She looks deep in thought, and it's the most adorable thing either Stef or Lena has seen. _

_They share a kiss once Stef's pulled a bottle of water out, standing at the end of the table. They talk quietly, none of the kids can hear what they're saying, but they stop abruptly when Callie speaks up. _

_"Do you fight bad guys?" She asks, and both Stef and Lena look at her, wide-eyed. _

_Her voice is softer than they expected. Her pronunciations are different, the slightest touch of an accent they can't quite place shining through. Lena holds her breath as Stef and Callie stare at each other. Stef, taken aback. "Uh... kind of." She smiles, trying to keep the conversation going since it's technically their first. Callie's head tilts, and she blinks at her owlishly, as if she doesn't understand how Stef could 'kind of' fight bad guys. "So... you're like a superhero?" She asks, her voice starting to resonate a bit stronger with every word she says. _

_Stef opens her mouth to argue, but Callie continues, not giving her the chance. "You save people... right? So they... so they don't get hurt?" Stef just nods. "And you p-p..." Her brow furrows again, unable to think of the word her mother had once used to describe the character she read to her and Jude before bed. Lena smiles gently, inclining her head slightly so as to catch Callie's downcast eyes. "Protect?" She offers, and Callie, for the first time, smiles. The sight causes Lena's breath to hitch. "Yeah... protect... you protect people?" _

_Stef nods again. "I do." _

_Callie's eyes drift around the table, lingering on Jude a touch longer than her gaze lingers on Brandon, or Lena. Eventually, she looks back at Stef, holding on to her fork as it sits in her mac 'n' cheese. "M-mommy got hurt." She says quietly, and both women hold their breaths. She's only six, and she already knows too much about the world for their liking. Lena sits back slightly, watching Callie with an ache in her chest. "She did, sweets." Stef confirms. The only sound in the kitchen now is Jude, mumbling to himself as he plays with his food. Even Brandon has stopped talking, looking at Callie with wide eyes. _

_Callie looks like she might cry. Which is good, because she hasn't yet and they're expecting her too soon. They're prepared for it. But she doesn't. "Mommy got hurt, and then she went away. B-because daddy... daddy hurt her." It's not a question this time. Rather a statement. One that tugs at the women's already bleeding hearts. Jude's too young to understand what happened, and really, so is Callie. But she's old enough to know right from wrong, and she's old enough to understand death. She's staring at Stef and Stef stares back, unable to break contact, even if she wanted too. She's compelled by the emotion in Callie's eyes and she rounds the kitchen table, moving closer and closer until she's crouched beside Callie her turns slightly to watch her. "I don't wanna go away like mommy," she says quietly, and Stef shakes her head, taking a risk and reaching out, gently prying Callie's hand away from her fork and holding them between her own. "That's not gonna happen, love." _

_"How do you know?" She says back, and Lena can see the moment Stef falls for Callie. Her eyes soften, her embrace softens, everything about her softens. "I won't let it." The look Callie gives her is heartbreaking. A mixture of terror and doubt and relief and trust. Stef resolves herself then to giving this girl and her brother the world, if it comes to that. "So you'll-you'll p-" she glances at Lena, sees her nod in encouragement even as she bites her tongue, not wanting to interrupt the moment between their foster daughter and her partner. "-you'll protect us? Me and... me and Jude?" _

_Stef smiles._

_"Always."_

_Callie smiles back._

_"Like a superhero?"_

_"Like a superhero." _

* * *

**Notes.** Again, I know what I'm doing. Where I'm going with this story. I know what I want to happen and what has already happened and how everyone's going to react and feel blahblahblah. You don't have to read this if you disagree with the direction I'm going. I'm not forcing it down your throats. I'm writing this for me and I'm just letting you all read it too. If you have a problem with it, that's your prerogative. I'm happy to take constructive criticism on board but don't be a dick about it. I'm not changing what I've already written. You're welcome to move on if that bothers you. Cool? Cool.


End file.
